Weed trimmers are commonly used to cut grass or weeds in areas of a lawn which are inaccessible to a lawnmower. A typical conventional weed trimmer includes an elongated shaft to which is attached a rotatable trimmer head. A trigger-operated motor on the shaft rotates the trimmer head, from which extends a flexible nylon trimmer line. Accordingly, during operation of the motor, the trimmer head rotates and the trimmer line cuts weeds, grass and other vegetation. The operator of the weed trimmer typically grips a handle provided on the shaft to hold the trimmer head over the weeds, grass or other vegetation being cut. This, however, results in fatigue to the operator, particularly during prolonged periods of operating the weed trimmer.